X Men meets Regular Show 3
by ChiBeaChangas
Summary: The final story of a crossover that leads to...another crossover. Sum: The gang has defeated Juggernaut. But they still need to find Wolverine, travel to the Adventure Time Dimension, get Deadpool, and then everyone can go back to their regular lives. But is Regular Show EVER going to be regular? One of the five series that lead to ULTIMATE CROSSOVER.


The Final X-Men Meet Regular Show! Note: Credit goes to MarkellBarnes360 for one of the scenes.

(Coffee Shop)

TV Reporter: -the giant mutant was seen rampaging through a Cheezers and fought with a bluejay, a raccoon, and several other mutants.

Wolverine: I thought I smelled something wrong.

Margaret: Umm, can I get you anything sir?

Wolverine: I'm fine.

Margaret: Are you su-

Wolverine: I SAID I'M FINE!

Margaret: Err, yes sir...

(Outside)

Rigby: Let's take a coffee break!

Rogue: I agree. We've been searching relentlessly with no avail.

(The gang enters the Coffee Shop)

Gambit: Hey, Wolvie!

Cyclops: Wolverine! We've found you!

Wolverine: It's about time, bub.

(Margaret pulls Mordecai away from others)

Margaret: Who IS that guy?

Mordecai: Umm, well...It's kind of hard to explain.

Margaret: I wanna see what you guys are up to. Eileen! Come here!

Eileen:(Walks up to them)Yeah?

Margaret: Let's go with these guys. Something strange is going on!

Eileen: Yay! Vacation Break!

(House)

Mordecai: -And that's why we're here with the X-Men.

Eileen: I see! And now we're going to help them find 'Deadpool'?

Mordecai: Yep.

Margaret: Alright! Can we come with you to the Adventure Time Dimension?

Mordecai: Err, sure!

Beast:Everyone gather round!(Everyone does)I have created a large teleporting machine to teleport us all to the Adventure Time Dimension, and I have also made a small remote teleporter to bring us back to this dimension when we get Deadpool!

Rigby: Why didn't you just make two remote teleporters?

Beast: Well...You see..Umm..(Starts sobbing)

Wolverine: Good job raccoon. If you were mutant, you would totally be an X-Men.

Rigby: Yeahyuh!

Cyclops: Alright guys. Here we go.

(Cyke touches a button on the machine, a vortex opens, and they enter...)

(In the Adventure Time Dimension)

Wolverine: There's Deadpool, the stinkin' freak.

Deadpool(Notices the gang)Logan! A lot of things have changed while you were gone. No one calls me bub anymore! AND LSP IS A BEDWETTER!

LSP: OH MY GLOB DEADPOOL! I AM NOT A LUMPING BEDWETTER!

Rogue: Thaat's great. C'mon, we're getting outta here.

Deadpool: Yo Finn and Jake! Grab Marceline! We're heading out to a different dimension! (Deadpool had recently made friends with the three)

Jake: OK!

Finn, Jake and Marceline show up.

Deadpool: Alright! We're ready to go.

Gambit: Eh...

Rogue: Just go with the flow.

Gambit: Whatever you say, mon chere.

LSP: Wait just a lumping second! If you think you're going with-lumping-out me, you got another think coming!

Deadpool: Whatevs. Lez go!

Beast:(Presses button on remote teleporter, and they all step through the vortex)

(Regular Show Dimension)

Mordecai: Alright, what a great way to kill time.

Rigby: Mordecai! It's 6:00!

Mordecai: Oh no! The meetings gonna end soon! We gotta hurry before Benson realizes we missed the entire meeting.

(They rush to the stairs where meeting is taking progress)

Rigby: We're gonna make it!

Benson: And meeting is over. And, as usual, Mordecai and Rigby aren't here. MORDECAI AND RIGBY! YOU'RE FI-(Benson stops to look at an entire crowd of people he didn't know)

Finn: Yo Gumball! Those two just saved an entire dimension from the wrath of Deadpool and helping the mutant race live! And you're firing them for that!

Deadpool: EAT THE GUMBALLS!

LSP: Oh my glob! You're making too much lumping drama!

Benson: Well...Fine. But this is your last chance.

Cyclops: We're sorry he's late. It was our fault. We-(Interrupted by a vortex opening and Magneto's voice sounding inside)

Cyclops: We have to ask that we take these two to save the world.

Benson:...Fine. But I'm GOING to put supervision on them to make sure you're not really just teens hanging out. MUSCLE MAN AND HI FIVE GHOST!

Muscle Man: You don't gotta yell, we're right here.

Benson: Go with them.

Muscle Man: You know who ELSE needs to go with them? MY MOM!

Benson: Very funny. Now go.

(They all enter the vortex...)

TO BE CONTINUED ON: The Ultimate Crossover. Featuring one more surprise Cartoon Network series and one more surprise Marvel team! 


End file.
